


Moments In Time

by Golden_afternoon



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_afternoon/pseuds/Golden_afternoon
Summary: Luke had expressed doubts about if Han and Leia’s tumultuous relationship was good for her. Or him. Or anyone, really. And Leia did have her own doubts. But she wouldn’t let those stop her from having a family.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Kudos: 11





	Moments In Time

Leia groaned, searching the room once more. Hopefully somebody would get back soon, but she didn’t count on it. Over the years, she’d gotten used to these solitary moments. Honestly, she even enjoyed the alone time. Between meetings and Han, she didn’t have much time to spend by herself. Still, she always longed for more time with her husband. As infuriating as he was, he could also be romantic. There was one time in particular. Laying her head on the pillow, Leia let the memory take over.  
...  


Hearing a creak, Leia looked up from her papers. Han was slipping through the door, looking contrite.  


__

“I thought you were asleep.” He sounded tired, and oddly enough, there was a trace of guilt in his voice. “I was trying to let you sleep.”  


__

“These figures are keeping me awake by themselves. Who knew establishing a new government was so hard?” Leia looked down, and, giving up, put the paper down. She moved over to where Han was standing by the door. “What’s that?”  


__

“I thought you would have been able to guess.”  


__

“Don’t play games with me tonight, Han. I’m way too tired for this.” Leia turned towards their room.  


__

“Wow, okay. So you didn’t want to know about this gift that I got you?” Leia turned to look at him. It was always so hard to tell if he was joking. In this case, though, it might actually be true. Maybe, just maybe, Han actually did get her something. She moved closer to the door, trying to get a look behind his back.  


__

“No, no, no. Not yet. This was supposed to be a surprise in the morning. Go to bed.” He slipped around her and walked backwards toward the bedroom. “You do not get to see this yet.”  


__

“Fine.” Leia rolled her eyes and held back a laugh. Han couldn’t know that she found him funny, or his head would never shrink. His ego was huge. Unfortunately, she loved him, so she had to contend with the ego. But she did whatever she could to keep it from growing any larger.  
Leia sunk into the bed next to Han. She could hear him starting to talk, Leia couldn’t make out his words. She was already drifting off to sleep.  
The next morning, Leia woke to an empty bed. For a moment, she wondered if he’d left without saying goodbye...again. But that wasn’t the case today. Leia looked up to see Han carrying a shirt. A really small shirt. A really small boy’s shirt.  


__

“Han… what is… is that what i think it is?”  


__

_“Probably.”  
_ ...  


Smiling, Leia looked around. Now the whole house was covered in baby stuff. After that one day, Leia and Han had tried their hardest to get pregnant. And finally, she was. She could only hope that it was a boy. After all, that’s what Han wanted. But Leia, she was hoping for a girl. A beautiful little girl. And, after all, who says a girl couldn’t be decked out in blue. But whatever gender the baby was, Leia could never forget Luke’s reaction when he found out.  
...  


__

The X-wing landed half an hour late. Luke had promised that he would be here on time, but, as usual that was wrong. He was known for his tardiness. But today, Leia didn’t mind. Today, Leia needed every second she could get to tell her brother that she was… pregnant. Or at least would be soon. Luke had always adored Leia, since the day they met. But he had expressed doubts about if Han and Leia’s tumultuous relationship was good for her. Or him. Or anyone, really. And Leia did have her own doubts. But she wouldn’t let those stop her from having a family. She’d grown up in a loving household, with two doting parents. But she hadn’t known her real family until it was too late, and she didn’t want her kid to grow up like that. So she was telling Luke today, no matter what.  


__

Luke emerged from the X-wing grinning. He seemed to always be in good spirits lately, despite the seriousness of what he was doing. He liked to say that he’d found his true calling. Leia knew better. Luke was happy because he was travelling around the world, exploring. That was what he’d always wanted to do. Right now, he wasn’t stuck in Tatooine, and there was no (or very little) world-saving needed. Leia loved his happiness, but she couldn’t help but wish that he’d stay in one place long enough to actually spend some time together. She knew that Han missed him too, though he’d probably rather cut his arm off than admit it.  


__

“Luke! Where have you been?”  


__

“Oh, you know. Here and There.”  


__

“Ahh, thanks for that.” Leia ran forward to embrace Luke. “I feel like you’ve been MIA forever. You’re not avoiding me?”  


__

“Never. Just avoiding that husband of yours. He’s been insufferable since you tied the knot.” Leia laughed, and shook her head. That, she couldn’t deny.  


__

“I thought Jedi were supposed to be ethereal and above it all.”  


__

“Not me. I’m trying this new thing where I’m blending in with the common folk. Like you.”  


__

“You say to a princess. Anyways, I did ask you here for a reason.”  


__

“Please don’t tell me you’re getting divorced.”  


__

“Wha- no! I wanted to tell you that I’m pregnant.”  


__

“What?!”  


__

“Shit… I didn’t mean to say it so bluntly. I was trying to be tactful.” Leia rubbed her forehead. “God, this was not how this was supposed to go. Okay, okay, well I’ve told you now. Say something, Luke.” Leia looked desperately at her brother, hoping for a positive reaction, or, honestly, a reaction of any sort.  


__

“Leia. I’m so happy for you. Honestly, I really am. I can’t believe I’m getting a nephew. Niece?” Luke’s smile was infectious, and Leia felt her worry evaporate. If Luke was happy, all was right with the world. She grabbed Luke’s hand and pulled him inside.  


__

_“C’mon. Han’s been waiting to see you for months. I swear he likes you more than me.”  
_ ...  


The door creaked open as Leia started fiddling with the crib, which still needed to be put together. She looked over just in time to see Han walk in.  


“Hey hon.” Han casually tossed his bag on the chair near her, and fell on to the bed. “I’m so tired.”  


“You’re tired? I’m eight months pregnant and you’re tired?” Leia, who had wished for Han to be home just a minute ago, wished she’d gone to sleep before Han had arrived home. “Ass.”  


“Don’t be so prickly. Geez, Leia, I’ve been gone for a month and you want to pick this fight now?” Han groaned, slouching down in his chair. He and Leia had been rocky lately, to say the least, and he was desperate to fix it, but it felt like everything he did was wrong. “Please, honey, right now I just want to spend some time with you.”  


“I know, I know. Just, give me a minute.”  


“Sounds like a plan.” Leia swung her legs back up on the bed. She was exhausted. All of that energy waiting up for Han, and then the second he gets home, they get in a fight. What was the point of all this anymore? Leia didn’t know. She tried, she really tried, but Han was infuriating.  


“Han?”  


“Yes, Leia?”  


“I’m sorry.”  


“Me too, Leia.”  


“I love you.”  


“I love you too, Leia.”  
_...  
_

__

“You may now kiss the bride.” The priest’s smile was miniscule compared to the grins of the couple. Leia’s face felt stiff from smiling, but she didn’t care. It was the best day of her life, that’s for sure.  


__

“About damn time.” Han leaned in. After a few seconds, the hoots and whistling of the crowd, especially Luke, forced them apart. “Hey, hey, everyone, leave me and my wife alone.” Leia laughed at the use of the word. Wife. Who knew?  
Finally, Han let her go. Together, they ran down the aisle waving as they went. The crowd included C3P0, R2D2, and hundreds of other people, robots, and creatures were in the crowd. But there was only one person she cared about. And she was holding his hands.  
They neared the ship that would take them away, off to live the rest of their lives. As she stepped on to the platform, Leia looked at the man standing next to her.  


__

“I love you, Han.”  


__

“I love you more.”

__


End file.
